This invention relates to fluid control valves and more particularly to a high temperature fire hazard fluid release valve.
1. Field of the Invention
Relief valves for protecting equipment and piping under pressure greater than a predetermined value for releasing or stopping the flow of fluid are well known. However, there is a need for a heat responsive valve to be connected with a fluid conducting line which is responsive to excessive heat such as, heat generated by a fire in which a heat responsive element forms a fuse for moving a valve from a closed fluid flow position to an open position or vice versa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally reveals a plurality of heat responsive valves, commonly referred to as sprinkler valve heads, which are connected with a fluid fire retardant, usually water, which is released to control the fire in response to a predetermined temperature melting a fusible link maintaining the sprinkler head valve in a closed position which when melted by excessive heat allows fluid to be sprayed into a predetermined area for controlling fires.
This invention provides a valve which controls the flow of fluid by allowing fluid flow therethrough and responsive to the fluid being monitored by a heat fusible plug maintaining a fluid pressure responsive relief valve which monitors the fluid pressure, whether flowing or stopped, and releases the same in responsive to excessive fluid pressure but has the additional feature of a heat fusible plug maintaining a pressure responsive collapsible pin in a valve closed or open position in accordance with the type of valve being used whether inline permitting fluid flow or a right angle valve preventing fluid flow.
I am not aware of any prior art valve disclosing this pressure responsive, heat fusible plug type relief valve.
A valve body having bolt flanges for connection with a pipeline forms a fluid passageway between the bolt flange ends. A body bore inline with the inlet port intersects the fluid passageway and forms a shoulder and sleeve-like valve seat mating and mismating with a piston type valve, having a piston rod slideably projecting axially outward through a central bore in a valve bonnet head. A pressure responsive collapsible pin projects axially outward from the end of the piston rod, opposite the piston and is slidable in a bore in a plate. The plate is supported in parallel spaced relation with the valve bonnet by a plurality of bolts forming a pin cage means. Sleeves surrounding the posts maintain the plate in spaced relation with the bonnet head and an axial threaded bore in the plate receives a bushing having an axial bore slideably surrounding the other end portion of the collapsible pin. An axial threaded opening in the plate bushing is filled with a heat fusible alloy, such as babbitt.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a pressure control relief valve having a fuse plug maintaining a pressure responsive collapsible pin holding a valve in a seated or unseated position which further includes a heat fusible plug which releases an end portion of the collapsible pin for sliding movement outwardly of the valve and allowing a valve to open for releasing fluid through the valve.